peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clouds
"Clouds" is a song from Act I of the musical comedy Snoopy!!! The Musical and the TV special of the same name. It is sung when the children sit and watch the clouds together. Charlie Brown attempts to tell the other characters what he sees but keeps being interrupted. Lyrics :Snoopy: What a beautiful day this is, Woodstock! :(Woodstock chirps) :Snoopy: Yes, the clouds are beautiful. Look at all those different shapes. :Charlie Brown: I've never seen the sky as blue as it is today. :Lucy: Oh, I have! I remember back on July 14, 1980, the sky was real blue. Oh, yes, it was much bluer that day. And then I also remember on September 2, 1981, the sky was a very deep blue. And on June 1st of the very next year, the sky was... :Charlie Brown: I can't stand it, I just can't stand it. :Lucy: Aren't the clouds beautiful? They look like big balls of cotton. :Peppermint Patty: Oh, yes! I could just lay here all day and watch them drift by. :Lucy: You know, if you use your imagination, you can see all sorts of things in the clouds! What do you see, Charlie Brown? :Charlie Brown: Well... :(sung) I see a... :Linus: Mermaid, riding on a unicorn, :Lucy: I see an angel, blowing on a big, long horn, :Linus: I see Mount Rushmore, Thomas, and George, :Wavin' at me, :All (to Charlie Brown): What do you see? :Charlie Brown: I see a... :Peppermint Patty: Dragon, charging at an armored knight, :Sally: The tower of Pisa, leaning slightly to the right, :Linus: I see Goliath, half a mile tall, :Wavin' at me. :All (to Charlie Brown): What do you see? :Charlie Brown: I see a... :Peppermint Patty: Scene of twenty milk white horses, :Lucy: I see a dinosaur, :Snoopy: I see the Civil War, :Sally: The landing of the Pilgrims, :Linus: Camelot! :Lucy: Caesar at the Rubicon, :Charlie Brown: I see a... :Sally: Circus, just as plain as anything, :Peppermint Patty: The clowns are on now, :Performing in the center ring, :(Girls laugh) :Linus: I see Prometheus, :Wavin' at me. :All (to Charlie Brown): What do you see? What do you see? :Charlie Brown: I see... :Peppermint Patty: The ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, :Lucy: I see the Astro-Dome, :Snoopy: I see the fall of Rome, :Sally: The Pyramid of Khufu, :Snoopy: You too? :All (except Charlie Brown): Seven Wonders of the World. :Charlie Brown: I see a... :Linus: Gargoyle, like they have at Notre Dame, :Lucy: The sack of Carthage, :Snoopy: And the Dodger's Yankee game! GO TEAM! :Linus: All Twelve Apostles, :Wavin' at me. :All (to Charlie Brown): What do you see? What do you see? :(spoken) Well, what do you see, Charlie Brown? :Charlie Brown (spoken): I was going to say a horsey and a ducky, but I changed my mind. Videos 06 Clouds - Snoopy The Musical Category:Songs from Snoopy!!! The Musical Category:Snoopy Category:Woodstock Category:Charlie Brown Category:Lucy van Pelt Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Sally Brown